Do I Even Know You?
by BethNee
Summary: Harry and Draco are fighting, and Harry is unsure if either of them are the same. Hooray, I hear you cry, the second part is up!
1. Part 1

_Hullo, Betnii here, and as gorgeous as ever. I'm writing yet another fic, and after my long break from fanfiction, I'm enjoying it. Anyways, I decided now would be a great time for me to write a angsty-ish Drarry, here we go. _

_Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING! Ok... so I don't. JK, you can put the phone down and stop dialling the number for your lawyers._

HDHDHDHDHD

Do I Even Know You?

"Hey, beautiful. Good sleep?" Draco asked, propping himself up on one arm to glance at the brunette awakening beside him.  
"Yeah, thanks Dray." Harry replied, smiling wearily. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, Draco watching him all the while. He pulled on his clothes as the blonde snuggled further under the covers. Harry ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth, then returned to the bedroom to say farewell to his lover.  
"See ya later, I'm off to see Hermione." He stated.  
"Again? Harry, I know she's your friend but I need some time with you too! It's like I'm not important anymore!" Draco replied angrily, and Harry sighed.  
"We've been through this, Draco. With Ron in Italy Hermione's feeling really lonely. When he comes back in three months I'll have more time for you, but stop being so impatient." The emerald-eyed wizard replied, tunring and exiting the flat. God, Draco could be so annoying at times. And for a man who'd never even muttered the words 'I love you', he was incredibly clingy. Harry apparated to Hermione's house, happy to see his love-sick friend.

That evening, Harry opened the door of his flat, and called for Draco. Hearing no reply, Harry dashed into the kitchen and began preparing dinner, clattering pots and pans.  
"I'll make a roast- Dray loves them." He said absentmindedly, peeling potatoes. About an hour later, the meal was ready, and Harry set it on the table. He lit some candles and dimmed the lights, and the whole flat looked so romantic that he was sure Draco would forgive him.

The roast was cold, the candles had burned down into a pool of melted wax, and Harry was in floods of tears. Four hours had gone by, and there was no sign of the blonde. Finally, the door opened, and Draco sauntered in, smelling faintly of alcohol and smoke.  
"Where the hell have you been, Draco! I've been so worried about you!" Harry yelled, standing up and facing him. Draco scowled and said unkindly,  
"Really? I thought you would've been too busy with Granger." He slightly slurred the last word.  
"Draco, are you drunk? And anyway, I returned home about five hours ago, prepared you a great dinner and made everything just how you like it!" Harry practicaly screamed, gesturing to the cold chicken on the table.  
"I never asked for any of that. Besides, sometimes you can be too clingy, I needed some time away from you." Draco replied crossly.  
"Me?! You're the clingy one! The way you're treating me, anyone would think I didn't love you!" Harry cried, and Draco gasped slightly.  
"You love me?"

"Of course I love you! We've been together for three years, Draco! I was obviously mistaken if I thought you returned my love! Do I even know you anymore?" The Gryffindor shouted, turning his back on the blonde.  
"Yes, you know me... you've always known me. I told you I can never love- Malfoy's don't love! I explained that to you when we first got together, and you insisted that it didn't matter!" Draco replied.  
"I know! But I figured after a while you'd come to see that you could learn to love..." Harry visibly deflated, and covered his hands with his face.  
"Do I even know you, Harry? You promised me you'd never worry about me not loving you, not loving anyone. No one with the Malfoy name has ever been in love!" Draco cried, clenching his fists.  
"You make me seem like the bad guy here, Draco. But I can assure you, you're the one who has no one to care for you except me- I have Ron and Hermione, Neville and Ginny, you've got no one! You need me Draco Malfoy!" Harry fumed, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. Tears welled up in Draco's eyes, and one trickled down his face.  
"Yes... yes I do need you. But I don't need the constant fighting. It's not just today, Harry. But more or less every other day for the past two months! Maybe we were never meant to be together." He said, slumping slightly. The brunette watched Draco become miserable, and his heart ached to comfort him. Had he not been the one to upset him in the first place, he would have.

And Draco was right, too, they had been fighting for a number of months, silly little fights that barely escalated to anything. But fights nonetheless. And yes, he was right too, that he had told Harry he couldn't love. No Malfoy had ever married for love, and surely Draco would be no different. Now both their hearts were breaking, and Harry wasn't sure if he knew Draco anymore, or if he even knew himself. So when Draco gathered his things into a suitcase, and left that very same day, Harry was unsure whether the man leaving him was even the man he had fallen in love with, and if he was even the man who'd loved him.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Aw how sad. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may add a sequal where they get back together... who knows? Betnii x_


	2. Part 2

_Hullo! The sudden abundance of reviews told me the following: 1) Bribery works. 2) You guys actually care about ickle Harry and Draco, which is why I have decided to include a part two. I can already hear your whoops of uncontrollable excitement. _

_Disclaimer: Insert witty anicdote about not owning HP here._

_Here you go... as promised._

HDHDHDHDHD

Do I Even Know You? - Part Two

Harry looked around the flat, his eyes settling on an empty part of a shelf here and a odd sock lying half under the sofa there. He wandered over to the bed and picked up Draco's pillow, the scent of cologne, vanilla and was that- honeysuckle? Whatever it was, it was comforting to the Boy-Who-Lived, to know that his ex-lover's flaxen hair had once laid on the fluffy pillow. Harry had settled on the fact that he had indeed changed an unimaginable amount, his previous self wouldn't have been caught sniffing cloth Draco Malfoy had touched. Yes, Harry was different, but maybe not in the bad way he had first thought. Love changed a person... but what was Draco's exscuse?

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, and because of this, the knock on the door resounded through the flat and to the ears of the brunette wizard. He clambered off of the sofa, and walked to the door to see who had called on him at this time of night. Harry opened it, and his heart skipped a beat. Draco stood there, his suitcase resting against his leg.  
"Draco..." Harry whispered, wondering if the apparition in front of him was real or not.  
"Harry. I came to fetch my watch, I left it on my nightstand." Draco said, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
"There's no watch on your nightstand." Harry replied quickly, and then blushed at that knowledge. He knew if anything that important of Draco's had been left behind, he would've been holding it to his heart at that very moment.  
"Oh."

"We've both changed, Draco. But I reckon it's for the better." Harry stated, as Draco turned to leave. The taller wizard raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
"It's true. My feelings towards you have changed me- I've become more determined, and cold towards others. I work harder and I seem too focused on certain tasks. I'm picky about certain things too. But I'm also more loving towards you, and I've become more atuned to your feelings. I'm more grateful for the things I have and I'm more contented in myself. It's because I love you, Draco." Harry spoke confidently, and Draco listened thoughtfully.  
"If love has changed you, Harry, then being loved has changed me." He replied, and Harry nodded for him to continue.  
"No one in my family has ever loved another, and never been loved in return. We are cold-hearted and dismal, we have this hard outer shell, and we're isolated. Your love has been thawing me Harry- this is the real me, the 'me' you've created." He concluded, and Harry began chewing his nail. It was true, it was all true. They were both different, did they even know eachother? Suddenly, it dawned on Harry... and he knew exactly what to say.  
"I'd like to get to know this new Draco, if he'd like to get to know the new me."

Harry helped Draco unpack his bag, and put everything back in its rightful place. Draco himself had a place too, in Harry's arms, and that also was reinstated. It was funny, how a simple conversation had sorted everything out, and Harry realised that his old self never would've been mature enough to do that- nor would Draco. They had both grown mentally, and as they grew, they intertwined. Years passed, and they intertwined ever further.

"Hey, beautiful. Good sleep?" Draco asked, propping himself up to glance at the brunette awakening beside him.  
"Yeah, thanks Dray." Harry replied, smiling wearily. Suddenly, he had a horrible sense of de ja vu.  
"I love you, Harry." Draco said, and Harry grinned. No, this definately wasn't reliving the same experience. It was entering a new one, even more fantastic than the last.  
"I love you too, Mr Malfoy-Potter. And I'm bloody glad I know you."

HDHDHDHDHD

_Ok, so perhaps it didn't live up to expectations. But I let my friend Grace hear it and she was ecstatically leaping around the room before long. I'm seriously unsure about the ending- but there ya go. Please, help me get better? Betnii. xx_


End file.
